SonAmy: Christmas
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: I suck at summaries. Please read if you like SonAmy.


**SonAmy: Christmas**

Amy was wrapping her gifts for her friends. Christmas was one of her favorite holidays ever.  
As soon as she was done with the gifts she places them in the bag.

"Okay, that's everyone. Now to head to Tails' workshop. I hope Sonic will be there" she said.

Amy puts on her winter red coat, scarf, and winter hat to keep her warm. She opens the door and locks it and walks to Tails' workshop.

As she got there, she knocks on the door.

The door opens, "Amy, you're here" Tails let her in and closes the door.

"Merry Christmas, Tails" Amy hands him her gift.

"Thanks, Amy. Merry Christmas" Tails said.

"Hey, Pinky" Rouge said.

"Hey, Rouge" Amy said. She got used to being called 'Pinky'

It was Rouge's nickname for her.

"Waiting for blue boy?" she asked.

"Yes" Amy said with a squeal.

"Um, Amy. I hate to say this but-" Knuckles' sentence was cut off when the door opened; Sonic walks in with someone. A female brown chipmunk, Sally.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late" Sonic said.

"Oh" Amy's ears droop down, her heart shattered at what she saw.

While partying, Amy was feeling a bit lonely with no love in her heart. She thought she was too late to love Sonic since he's with someone else.

"Um, I'm going outside to get some fresh air" Amy said, hiding her tears.

"Oh, okay" Sonic said with a curious look on his face.

He watches her heading outside the door as it slams.

Sally smirked seductively when she saw Amy gone, now she can have some fun with Sonic.

**_With Amy_**

Amy was walking in the snow storm, shivering and teeth chattering; her dream didn't come true. Every night she wished on a star that her love for Sonic will come true. But now, it didn't.

"Oh, Sonic. I've always love you. But now, I'm too late" she sobs and shivered at the same time.

Sonic was beginning to worry for Amy, she's been gone for too long.

"I wonder if Amy's okay. She'll freeze to death outside" Sonic said to himself.

He looked at Sally texting her cell phone.

Sonic sees the name she's texting to: Monkey Khan.

"Who are you texting, Sal?" he asked.

This caught Sally as she quickly hid the cell phone before he could look.

Too late.

"Um….my father" Sally lied.

What she didn't know is that Rouge has Sally's cell phone.

"I think you have some explaining, princess" Rouge said, holding Sally's cellphone.

"Hey!" Sally tries to snatch it back, but Rouge was too fast.

She flapped her wings and flies up towards the ceiling before Sally could grab the phone.

Everyone but Sonic knew that Sally was a two-timer.

"Silver, hold her" Blaze said.

He nodded and held Sally with his telekinesis.

Rouge flew down and hands the phone to Sonic, "I think your girlfriend is two-timing you, blue boy" Rouge said.

"No! She's lying, Sonic! Don't listen to her!" Sally struggled.

Sonic reads the text message for a few seconds.

"You're cheating on me, Sal? How could you?" Sonic glared at her.

"…"

"Mr. Sonic, I'm worried about Ms. Amy. She could freeze out there" Cream said with a fear look on her face.

"Wait! Sonic! I can explain!" Sally screamed.

"We're through, Sally. I thought of giving this present to you. You don't deserve it. Happy Christmas" he took the present for Sally and heads out the door to go find Amy.

_**With Amy**_

She was nearly pale and frozen, she was freezing to death.

She fell to the snow, feeling exhausted from walking in the snow for too long.

The breeze blew into her face, making her teeth chatter.

She was going in a hypothermia shock. It was not too severe, but it could cause her body temperature to drop.

"AMY!" a voice calling her far away.

She didn't have enough energy to move, she blacks out.

"Is…..she….okay?"

"She's….freezing…..to…..death….."

"Is…she….dead?..._*SLAP*_…..OW!...Rouge…that hurt!"

"….Knuckie…If you can't say something nice…don't say anything at all….."

"Amy…wake…..up….please wake up"

Her eyes begin to open slowly, seeing blurry figures in front of her.

"She's opening her eyes"

"Amy?" a blue blurry figure said.

As soon as her blurry vision clears up she sees Sonic's face in front of her.

"Huh? Sonic?" Amy said, with a weak voice.

"Thank god, Amy. You had me worried" Sonic said.

"Well, I'm fine" Amy said, she was in a bad mood to see him.

"Where's Sally? Isn't she with you?" she asked him.

"Um, guys? Can I be alone with Amy, please?" Sonic asked.

They all nodded and left the room.

"Amy, I broke up with her" he said.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll find someone new" Amy said, her ears dropped.

"Actually, Amy. I already found someone" he said.

"Who?"

"You"

Before she could answer, she was cut off with a kiss on her lips from Sonic.

The kiss only lasted a minute as they broke apart for air.

"Sonic…."

"I love you, Ames" Sonic breathed in her face.

"I love you too, Sonikku" Amy said with tears of happiness.

"And Merry Christmas, my pink beautiful rose" Sonic said.

Amy's wish came true.

* * *

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**Please, no flames. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Merry Christmas.**


End file.
